Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a spray booth, spray rack, and painting assembly and related methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adaptable paint rack which can be adjusted to be cooperable with various paint racks, and floor mechanisms.
Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,864 ('864 Patent), which issued to Waldo, discloses a Vehicle Door Supporting Apparatus. The '864 Patent describes a door supporting apparatus for supporting a door of a vehicle in a desired position comprises a movable dolly base. An angular member is rotatably mounted on the base in a manner whereby it is at substantially right angles to the base in one position and substantially parallel to the base in another position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,492 ('492 Patent), which issued to Bork, discloses an Apparatus for Supporting Vehicle Body Parts. The '492 Patent describes an apparatus and method for supporting vehicle body parts to be worked upon, and the method includes the steps of supporting a vehicle body part, such as a car door, on a mobile jack and moving the body part to apparatus which supports the body part after the apparatus is withdrawn. The apparatus includes an enclosure frame which is horizontally disposed and which has two separable sections so that the body part can be placed within the confines of one of the sections, and the other section can then be assembled with the first section for completely supporting the vehicle body part for working thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,030 ('030 Patent), which issued to Young, discloses a Painting Rack for Vehicle Parts. The '030 Patent describes a painting rack for the mounting of a variety and multiplicity of vehicle parts, the sections of which are designed for ease in assembly and disassembly for storage and transport. The rack defines a hole portion to which can be inserted a plurality of rod-like supports extending outwardly therefrom which are rotatable in a given plane for spacing and counterbalance of the parts mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,637 ('637 Patent), which issued to Dodge, discloses a Paint Rack for a Vehicle Body Shop. The '637 Patent describes a paint rack for use in a vehicle body shop includes a frame mounted on wheels, which are repositionable wheels for use or storage as desired. The frame may be fixed or adjustable, both vertically and horizontally.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,450 ('450 Patent), which issued to Thompson, discloses an Apparatus for Holding a Vehicle Body Part. The '450 Patent describes an apparatus for holding a vehicle body part for painting has a support attached to a pivotable arm on a stand. The height of the stand and the position of the pivotable arm is adjustable. The support includes three support arms which can be set in different positions to hold body parts of various shapes and sizes in a convenient position. Cords attached to the pivot arm are used to hold the body parts in position on the support arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,025,348 ('348 Patent), which issued to Ventura et al., discloses an Adjustable Clamping Stand for Supporting Automobile Panels. The '348 Patent describes a stand for supporting an automobile body panel having a peripheral edge for inspection and repair comprises two sets of clamping members secured on opposite ends of two clamping assemblies which are pivotally mounted to the top of a vertically oriented telescoping support assembly. Each clamping member include a clamp pad having a groove formed therein and adapted to receive a peripheral edge of the automobile body panel to support the panel during inspection and repair.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,729,632 ('632 Patent), which issued to Ferrigan, discloses a Collapsible Rack for an Automotive Body Panel. The '632 Patent describes a collapsible rack for supporting an automotive body panel, such as a removable automobile hardtop. The collapsible rack supports the panel and becomes more compact for storage. The collapsible rack has a T-shaped member that is removable for placement of the rack in a truck of an automobile, or for stowage in a neck defined by the frame. In a first position, the frame and member hold the hardtop or automotive body panel upright. In a second position, the member is stowed in the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,277 ('277 Patent), which issued to Edgerton, discloses a Painting Stand and Method for Painting. The '277 Patent describes a method and apparatus for holding an article to be painted coated with a stand. In one embodiment the stand comprises (a) a first leg, (b) a second leg, (c) an upper connecting member attached to the first and second legs at an upper elevational position, (d) a base connecting the first and second legs at a lower elevational position, (e) at least part of the upper connecting member being insertable in a hardware opening of the article, and (f) the base extending on at least two sides of the article.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,448,606 ('606 Patent), which issued to Johnson, discloses a Large Automotive Panel Paint Truck. The '606 Patent describes a large automotive panel paint rack having a wheel-mounted base with an adjustable upright post and at least one platform having adjustable support members and hook members. It also has heat and paint-resistant protective rubber sleeves to keep critical adjustment threads free from over-spray. The large panel paint rack permits stationary support of a large part, especially a large automotive panel part for preparation work, repair and painting.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,328,173 ('173 Patent), which issued to DesForge, et al, discloses a Support Stand for Automotive Parts. The '173 Patent describes a support stand system for supporting parts of automobiles for repair work or painting purposes featuring a main base and one or more additional components including a fender stand for supporting fenders, a bumper stand for supporting bumpers, a paint tray, a door stand for supporting doors and hoods, and a sawhorse. The components are interchangeable. Securing devices such as clamp brackets can be used with any of the components.